Fallout 76 mutations
General information Fallout 76 alters the way radiation works: Instead of just limiting SPECIAL stats or max health, it allows the player character to develop various mutations, which act like traits in other games in the series. Mutations are a type of condition that give a mixture of powerful positive and negative effects. The Class Freak perk will reduce the negative effects of a mutation by up to 75%, while Strange in Numbers will grant a 25% increase to the positive effect if teammates are also mutated. It is also possible to acquire multiple mutations at the same time, including all 19 that are currently available (the sole exception is Carnivore and Herbivore which lock each other from being acquired). However, to have all 19 active is wildly disproportionate to any playstyle and is recommended to pursue mutations that synergize with each other. A player character wielding a legendary weapon with the "Mutant's" prefix will do 10% more damage when mutated. Acquisition Whenever a player takes Radiation damage, they have a chance to gain a Mutation, equivalent to 5% per 5 points of radiation damage (if they are not below level 5). This can occur from being struck by excessive background radiation from a source such as zones devastated by nukes, irradiated creatures, radioactive waste etc. Mutations may also be gained by consuming a mutation serum which allows a specific mutation to be gained. Serums Serums are consumable items that will grant a specific Mutation as the player uses it, and temporarily suppresses the negative effects of the Mutation and increases the positive effects. If the player already has the mutation, the serum will still temporarily suppress the negative effects of the Mutation but will not stack the positive effects. For example, purchasing a Marsupial serum and consuming it while you already have the Marsupial mutation will remove the intelligence debuff. All serums and their recipes are sold by the MODUS science terminal at the Whitespring bunker Science Wing terminal. Recipes for the serums can also be purchased from MODUS but have a steep price of 24000 caps per recipe. Prior to patch 1.1.2.9, mutation serum recipes also had a chance to be dropped by the scorchbeast queen. Prevention and Removal Mutations are semi-permanent. Every time the player uses RadAway or a decontamination shower, there is a chance that a Mutation will be removed. They can keep using RadAway for more attempts to remove a Mutation. Radiation protection gear (e.g. hazmat suit or gas mask) reduces the chance of mutation. The Starched Genes perk allows for locking mutations, as it reduces/eliminates both the chance of becoming mutated and their removal chance by RadAway. These are the only ways present to remove mutations. Mutations cannot be removed through death. However, a percentage of rads is removed through each death, so it's possible to mostly but not completely decontaminate oneself through multiple deaths if the Starched Genes is not yet acquired. Suppression Even with the Starched Genes perk, a Mutations' effects can be suppressed for a time with the use Rad-X. The suppression lasts for approximately 10 minutes (1 hour in-game). To avoid the suppression effects of Rad-X, the diluted version can be used as it offers the benefits of it without the suppression effect. Available mutations A player character can be affected by these mutations: Available serums Bugs * The Class Freak perk card seems to have a bug on the effects page of the Pip-Boy, where it isn't showing any reduction to the Empath and Herd Mentality negative effects while it is for the other mutations. For the Herd Mentality it seems only a visual bug, the negative effect of having SPECIAL reduced by 2 when solo and in combination of rank 3 Class Freak doesn't reduce SPECIAL at all when equip. For the Empath negative effect, this is a confirmed bug, the +33% of damage to player is not reduced at all. * Chameleon often glitches, and will render the character invisible from the player regardless of whether or not they're holding their weapon, wearing armor, or in motion. At times even just the character's exposed skin in rendered invisible, while their clothing remains visible. * The Grounded mutation with the Class Freak perk (sometimes) says energy guns do 12% less damage (the correct amount) sometimes it says 50% less damage (the standard amount) but the energy gun damage is always 50% less. * The Strange in Numbers perk can increase the effect of some mutations significantly. For example, combining it with the "Bird Bones" mutation can cause the player's fall speed to be reduced so much that it is possible to walk on air. * The Herd Mentality mutation can prevent sharing of other perk cards with the group. This appears to be fixed in the December 11th patch 1.0.3.10. Category:Fallout 76 mutations es:Mutaciones de Fallout 76 ru:Мутации Fallout 76 uk:Мутації Fallout 76